There's Always Tomorrow
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Just because Tomorrow's a Pop Star now why do people think she's going to change?
1. Movie Night

A/n Dear Shadowz, I can't tell you how flattered I am that Connor and Tomorrow inspired you to write your own Scooby Kids story. Not only do I give you full permission, but I'll be your beta if you want one. My e-mail address is on my page. If not I promise to be one of your first reviews. Lots of Love Kelly  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sorry about our movie night being postponed daddy." Tomorrow said reaching over her father for the popcorn that her mother was hogging.  
  
"That's alright, I kind of prefer renting movies with my girls anyway." Spike confessed snuggling closer to Buffy who was pouting now that Tomorrow had taken the whole bowl of popcorn away from her.  
  
"Besides, it wasn't your fault Darla came back and tried to kill us all." Buffy assured her daughter.  
  
"Well technically she only attacked Cordy and she was verbally provoked." Spike pointed out. "I suspect she was more curious about what was happening to our family then anything else. Must of given her the shock of her life when she found out Peaches was with Queen C."  
  
"Well what I can't believe is how well Tomorrow has been dealing with everything lately. Fame, Lust spells, not to mention a new baby in the family and another on the way, you're really growing up." Buffy stated.  
  
"Mom, come on. You had to deal with a lot worse when you were my age, besides fame isn't so bad. Okay, sure, I can't walk outside with people noticing me, but I've always been different, they're just starting to take notice." Tomorrow shrugged then smiled, "What I can't believe is that dad is actually watching Leonardo Dicaprio."  
  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet was Shakespeare's most tragic love story. I never get tired of seeing new versions of it," Spike defended himself.  
  
"That's true," Tomorrow agreed. "You were probably there for the first performance, guys kissing guys and everything on a blank stage."  
  
"Hey I'm not that old. Girls were already respected members of the acting society when I was growing up. Shakespeare was more the Master's time period." Spike explained.  
  
"You know I never thought of what the Master must have been like when he was alive." Buffy commented, "Makes me want to scream just thinking about it."  
  
"Oh, I have Scream. We can watch that next." Tomorrow told her mom.  
  
"That's okay I see enough slasher stuff in my everyday life, besides I've always been partial to Scream 2." 


	2. The Necklace

"Connor, I was talking to Emily about Homecoming at practice this afternoon and we where discussing the idea of making it for football and basketball this year, since it will be the last football game of the season and two days later you guys start basketball." Tomorrow suggested as Connor was leading her on patrol.  
  
"That's incredible, but don't you think the school board might have a problem with it?" Connor asked.  
  
"Why should they? It's horrible that football gets all the attention when there are so many other good sports out there."  
  
"Like synchronized slaying."  
  
"Yeah, you know you'd think I'd be mad, but I have felt so good since I told Riley and Max about Aunt Faith. Did you know that they installed a new alarm system, stocked up on weapons, and went so far as to do an un-invite on our dads and me? No one with fangs is getting near her." Suddenly Tom became speechless as she saw in the middle of the cemetery a blanket and a picnic basket. "What is this?"  
  
"Well I figured since I never get you alone except for patrol that patrol would have to be extra special."  
  
"Connor"  
  
"Wait there's more" and he handed her a box.  
  
"Oh it's a little basketball necklace."  
  
"Yeah that's the surprise. Emily is going to get football sweetheart this year, but you're basketball sweetheart. It was kind of unanimous. I mean football wanted you, but basketball wasn't going to give up without a fight. Besides, I know you miss your crucifix so I just thought that instead of a necklace that reminded you of who are. You could have a necklace that reminds you of who loves you."  
  
Tomorrow kissed him deeply, the picnic totally forgotten, "How could I forget." 


	3. Lunch Room Conversations

Spike's Suicide was in my first multi-chapter fic 'Here's to the Night'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what did Connor think of the double sport homecoming?" Emily asked as she and Tomorrow were sitting down at the cool table for lunch.  
  
"He was really excited about it. Hey Amanda come sit with us." Tomorrow said noticing Amanda leaving the lunch line. "Oh Amanda this is Emily. Emily meet Amanda."  
  
"This is so cool, I mean I never thought I'd actually be sitting with head cheerleaders in the lunch room." Amanda exclaimed. Tomorrow felt guilty for never doing this before in the week she'd had her new lunch schedule.  
  
"Well, you've just found a permanent place at our table if you want it." Tomorrow assured her. "Oh look there he is." She waved as she saw Connor enter the lunchroom.  
  
"You'll get used to it" Emily assured Amanda. "You can be talking to her and as soon as Connor comes into her line of focus there's no one else in the crowded lunch room."  
  
"I think it's sweet" Amanda smiled. "I mean they're both so nice they deserve each other."  
  
"Yeah, and on the plus side. Tomorrow's been way more lenient with her clothes. So are you going to do spirit week next week for homecoming?" Emily wondered.  
  
"Well that depends. What does spirit week here involve?" Amanda asked nervously.  
  
"Oh nothing major." Emily assured her. "Monday is camo day. Tuesday is white day. Wednesday is twin day. Thursday is hippie day and Friday."  
  
"Friday is maroon day." Finished Connor sitting down at the table next to Tomorrow. "And wait until you see this two with maroon war paint all over their faces and mums hanging down to the floor."  
  
"You've ordered Tomorrow's mum right?" Emily asked. "We wouldn't want her to be the only cheerleader without one just because you forgot."  
  
"Hey lay off my boyfriend." Tomorrow said throwing a fry at her friend. "It doesn't matter if I have a mum or not as long as he's at the game."  
  
"Well you're both in luck, because not only have I ordered her mum I already got a ticket for the game." Connor responded.  
  
"I still can't believe this is going to be my last homecoming. This is only my second homecoming and it's my last." Tomorrow commented, "But on the other hand at least not only am I getting out of here. I'm graduating with my favorite people in the whole world." 


	4. An Offer

"So I have to ask myself what is the famous Tomorrow doing out patrolling without her sidekick Connor," Steve sneered.  
  
"My boyfriend has basketball practice, but no worries I've staked enough vampires in my life I'm sure I can kill you by myself."  
  
"Ah, but do you want to?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Why? Your family consists of vampires. You yourself are half vampire. Doesn't it seem a little hypocritical that you go out almost every night to kill your father's side of the family?"  
  
"We're loyal to the Order of Aurelius, but I know for a fact that you're not the Order of Aurelius. Look can we fight now. I still have stuff to do tonight that deal with live people."  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it was like?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Being a Vampire. To feel the power."  
  
"Oh you mean the nasty blood you have to drink, the extreme sensitivity to sunlight, the fact that I can't wear my favorite necklace anymore. Thanks I've been there."  
  
"So vampires hold no fascination for you?"  
  
"Not really. That tends to happen when one raises you. Sorry."  
  
"Not even as lovers. You never wondered why your mother always seemed to prefer vampires to humans. The raw strength, the power, the lust. It's like a roller coaster that you never want to get off. It's that much of a rush. It's that intense. You're cute and young and we could use your name at the concert. I'd love to have you along for the ride. Think about." Before Tomorrow could react, Steve had kissed her and disappeared.  
  
"Did Steve just admit he wanted me? That was so beyond creepy. Ug, I need a shower just thinking about that loser." 


	5. The Picture

Tomorrow noticed the angry looks when she got to school, but she had more important things than a vicious rumor to think about. "Connor, you missed what probably passes for the worst patrol ever award."  
  
"Really, what's wrong? Steve a bad kisser?" Connor said showing her the front page of the Sunnydale News to see her and Steve kissing.  
  
"Son of a, I knew all that verbal molesting and sneak attack kiss was for something."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Connor seriously, He was all creepy and vampire sex is the best and come do my 'I want to be Lestat' concert. He meant nothing to me before I knew he was a vampire and now that I know he is and he did the lust spell on me I want kill him he just caught me off guard last night that's all."  
  
"Of course because two famous vampire singers from the same record label have nothing in common."  
  
"You know what fine. I've told you what happened and if you don't believe me that's fine, but I think I deserve one answer. When did I ever lie to you?" She gently took off the necklace and placed it next to him. "Maybe you should give this to someone you trust."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, what's the matter?" Max asked coming up to Tomorrow's locker and seeing her crying.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just on the front cover of the paper. See look for yourself."  
  
"So I'm guessing you and Connor had a fight."  
  
"That depends was World War III a fight?"  
  
"There hasn't been a World War III."  
  
"Oh trust me there has."  
  
"I was going to tell you that I was sorry about the un-invite extending to you, but if you want me to talk to Connor."  
  
"No, look it's not that I don't appreciate it, but that's like asking your dad to talk to my dad about Uncle Angel. It's just a big mess that should be avoided. You'd upset him more than anything."  
  
"But this so obviously not your fault."  
  
"Since when did you start believing me, if this had happened when I was dating you. You would be the one who would have smoke coming out of your ears. Oh my god"  
  
"What"  
  
"This article with the picture it's quoting me."  
  
"So,"  
  
"So, Steve and I where talking vampire stuff. That means either he was wired or some reporter was close enough to hear me admit I was raised by a vampire. Either way if we don't do something the family secrets out." 


	6. Two Concerts

"Hey," Cordy said coming into the living room to see Connor sprawled out on the couch reading a book. "Any good?" she asked indicating the book. When Connor shrugged, she started to head out but she turned around. "I believe her."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I do. I swear you two are so stubborn. Excluding Willow and Xander senior year, I've never known a person in this family to cheat, but I sure as hell have seen a lot of jealousy and people accusing others of cheating. I wasn't supposed to give you this until your birthday, but here's Tomorrow's present."  
  
"A plane ticket? Great she really wanted me out of her life. This makes me feel so much better thanks."  
  
"It's your ticket to England the day after graduation. Both of you were supposed to spend the summer on the Dingoes European Tour. Tomorrow is going to open for them. She wanted to surprise you with the ticket. When the label pressured her into a tour, she not only insisted it be the Dingoes, but also got Oz to agree to have both of you. That Steve guy found out and I think he was trying to persuade her to play his evil vampire concert. Judging by the news reports though, she turned him down. Sounds like she had a better offer."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So did you see? We made the cover of the paper." Steve smiled.  
  
"I saw, kind of funny how they knew all about our vampiric conversations. Just remember my father is a world famous author of vampire books. I can make my side of the conversation sound perfectly normal. Now go, fix everything the way they were two nights ago by admitting that kiss was an attack and I may just let you live."  
  
"So does mean you're still not doing the concert?"  
  
"Now" Tomorrow demanded as Steve hightailed it out of there. "Well at least my professional life is back in order. I better find Amanda and Max."  
  
"They already went home." Connor surprised her. "Max said that Amanda's house was on his way home. I told them they could take off."  
  
"Well good, they were just helping me find Steve to threaten him anyway. I better start heading home too."  
  
"Wait, Cordy told me about the whole concert deal. I think Europe will be amazing."  
  
"Yeah well the family are about the only people happy with the decision. The Dingoes Tour is smaller and they'll be a lot less money involved, but it's the right decision. I mean the creeps that go to Steve's Concerts are just unbelievable." Suddenly Connor kisses her.  
  
"You are the most infuriating person I've ever met. How is it that after all this time I still can't figure you out?"  
  
"Does this mean World War III is over?"  
  
"You see like that. What does a war that hasn't happened have to do with any of this?"  
  
"It's over." Tomorrow smiled kissing him to shut him up. 


	7. An old prophecy resurfaces

"Hey Violet, and who brought you up to crawl on my bed and wake me up at seven o'clock on a Saturday." Tomorrow reproached the little baby happily drooling on her bed.  
  
"Sorry we got babysitting duty and you hit people when they wake you up. Everyone went to the airport to pick up Fred and Gunn. They said they had important news," Connor explained.  
  
"Oh" Tom yawned, "Well at least I was woken up for a good cause. I love seeing Fred. You know they just never come often enough. Now if you'll take Violet downstairs I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what's the important news?" Tomorrow smiled coming downstairs.  
  
"Well it could be anything. They have a seer working with them and Fred was always big on the translating of ancient text. So, your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"I just hope Fred's not pregnant again. I mean three kids is enough, besides I don't think our refrigerator could handle her being pregnant. She eats enough on a regular basis and yet never gains a pound."  
  
"Look whose talking miss 'I sneak chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream when no one is looking'"  
  
"Hey, no attacking the eating habits of a growing vampire," picking up Violet. "At least someone's on my side, yes you are, yes you are, you're always going to be on my side, because girls have to stick together."  
  
"Which terrifies all men," Spiked added coming in the door followed by the Scooby gang with Fred and Gunn coming in last. Tomorrow gave Violet to Willow and settled next to Connor for the meeting.  
  
All eyes were on Fred who was still standing. "I've been doing some translations of the scrolls Wes was working on when Connor was born. You know 'the father will kill the son' one. Well it never gives a precise date, more of a ballpark figure, but it seems like it will be soon."  
  
"Wait, but it's just a prophecy. We've defeated thousands of prophecies. Besides, 'the' father will kill 'the' son. It's pretty vague." Tomorrow pointed out rubbing Connor's hands.  
  
"That's true but 'the son' means Connor, he's the only child born to two vampires. And since Angel is his father, we don't have to jump too far to reach a conclusion. So, my advice is watch Angel like a hawk. Notice any differences in his behavior. It could be important. That especially means you Cordy."  
  
"Hey I am still in the room" Angel reminded them, "and I'm not hurting Connor."  
  
"Not yet anyway." Tomorrow frowned from her place on the couch. 


	8. Protect against Change

"You and Connor are going to spend the entire summer in Europe?" Amanda asked jealously.  
  
"Yeah, but that's still several months away. I can't wait though. On tour with our favorite band in all those famous cities that Connor's always wanted to go to," Tomorrow said from her bed looking through her Seventeen Magazine, while Emily and Amanda raided her closet. "God it just seems like everything is coming together in my life."  
  
"Which is usually when it falls apart," Emily reminded her. "I've known you since we were little and you always seem to go from one extreme to another. You're never just content, like me, oh Amanda this is a great shirt you have to wear it on Tuesday. Anyway what do you mean the cities Connor always wanted to see?"  
  
"Well I like it here in Sunnydale. I never really imagined being any place else. My family's here and I'm close enough to L.A. to do my music. That's why I'm going to Europe, for the music, performing before the Dingoes to all those crowds; it'll be such a rush. I am going to be so content this year. I mean it. All I have to do is keep things exactly the way they are. How hard can it be?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey where's Tomorrow?" Angel asked coming into Connor's room where Connor was reading. "Isn't she supposed to be guarding you every second from my attack" he laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Amanda and Emily are over at her house doing the gal pal thing. So that leaves me time with my books."  
  
"You're not worried about the prophecy are you?"  
  
"Not worried so much as alert, Tomorrow was right we have defeated prophecies before. We just have to stay alert and not let our guards down, but I do trust you dad. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."  
  
"Well I'm glad that we're still good."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear. Hey you wouldn't mind patrolling with your old man tonight would you?"  
  
"No problem, Tomorrow wasn't going to go tonight anyway, when Amanda and Emily came over they said something about staying all night to plan spirit week."  
  
"Great. Well that worked out for everybody. The girls get a nice quiet night in and I actually get to spend time with my son alone." 


	9. Change

Okay People, Now take a deep breath and repeat after me, "Kelly loves Connor. She will not do anything to him. I will finish the entire chapter before I write her an angry review." Okay now that I've calmed you down or totally freaked you out, Please read the entire chapter and I know you'll review. Kelly loves Connor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night on patrol, Connor couldn't help being nervous. It's not easy hanging with your dad when you know that he's supposed to kill you. He had left a message on Tomorrow's phone. The girls must have gone out to rent movies.  
  
"Doing okay over there? You seem kind of out of it." Angel asked.  
  
"No dad, I'm fine, just lost in thought."  
  
"Well you need to stay focused on patrol anything could come at you."  
  
"Dad behind you." Connor screamed as a hooded figure jumped onto his father's back, grabbed the arm, and injected him with something from a syringe before quickly running away before Connor could reach them. "Dad are you okay." Connor asked leaning over his father who wasn't moving. Without a word, Angel vamped out, and before he could realize that the injection had turned his father back into Angelus, Connor was being sucked dry. As Connor was losing consciousness, he heard a scream and loud fighting noises. Then silence as he felt his head being gently lifted into someone's lap and the extreme ecstasy as he felt something warm dribble down his throat. A soft hand was ruffling his hair as a matching soft voice prayed, "Please be okay."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How's he doing?" Cordy asked as Tomorrow came downstairs.  
  
"He's still not showing any sign of response. God, I should never have left him alone or at least not have left my phone. He tried to get a hold of me, to warn me that they were going out. By the time, I got back from Blockbuster, heard the message, and ran out the door, I was too late." Tomorrow said collapsing onto the couch next to her father and crying.  
  
"Pet, you did everything you could." Spike held his daughter comfortingly. He knew what it was like to face losing someone you love.  
  
"But what if my blood wasn't vampiric enough? What if I didn't turn him and there's just a dead body upstairs?" She asked through her tears.  
  
"Then I kill Peaches myself" Spike assured her.  
  
"Go ahead," Angel said appearing in the doorway. "Don't worry about me. I was injected with some 'pure happiness' potion that's already worn off."  
  
"We're not worried about you," Tomorrow snapped wiping the tears out of her eyes and standing to face him. "We're worried about him. How could you be so stupid as to go out alone together when you knew about the prophecy?"  
  
"Pet" Spike warned.  
  
"No dad, if this was us, you would have kept as many people between us as you could for exactly this reason." Turning back to Angel, "I hope you can live with the fact that you killed your son. That even though I gave him blood, he might still be dead."  
  
"Oh I think dead is an understatement" Connor said coming down the stairs. 


	10. What do we do?

"Connor" Tomorrow screamed trying to run to him before her father got in her way.  
  
"Pet, he's a vampire."  
  
"Yeah and last time I checked so was everyone else in this room except Aunt Cordy."  
  
"He's dangerous."  
  
"He's Connor. Besides vampires listen to their sires right? Well I'm his. Now get out of my way."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Girls," Buffy said coming into Tomorrow's room. "That was Tomorrow's dad on the phone. There's been a kind of emergency. So, I have to leave and I don't think Tomorrow's coming back tonight anyway. Can we have a rain check on the sleepover?"  
  
"Sure Mrs. Summers." Emily agreed. "I hope everything will be okay," as they walked out the front door.  
  
"So do I" Buffy said getting into her van and heading out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cordy asked as everyone was assembling into her living room.  
  
"Well I could try the Curse." Willow suggested.  
  
"But Will, you haven't been at your best lately." Xander told her worriedly. "And you know how powerful that spell is."  
  
"This is important." Willow insisted, "besides I wasn't in top form when I did it last time. I was in a hospital bed being treated for a concussion."  
  
"Agreed," Buffy determined. "I say the sooner the better. I don't like Tomorrow upstairs with him alone."  
  
"She'll be fine" Spike assured her. "She was right. She is his sire. He'll listen to her."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about" Buffy replied.  
  
"Great, well I'll go home. Almost everything is in the attic anyway except for a few things in the kitchen." Willow told them. "The curse should be activated in half and hour. Just hold him off till then." She said as she and Xander left with Violet.  
  
"I hope this will work." Buffy stated.  
  
"It has to work" Cordy insisted. "I want my son back."  
  
The unspoken truth that Connor would never be the same hung in the air. 


	11. Sire and Childe

"Connor" Tomorrow said noticing that he had suddenly become quiet and wasn't ranting anymore. The Curse must be taking affect.  
  
"Tom," He looked up at her, finally accepting that she was real, and jumped up and hugged her. "Tom. I thought I'd never see you again. Dad attacked me and wait, I was attacked and I remember being near death." He turned over her hands to show her cut wrist. "I am a vampire now aren't I."  
  
"Connor I'm so sorry, but you were so far gone it was my only option. I had to save you."  
  
"Saving me, saving me you think turning me into our fathers is saving me."  
  
"No, but it beats losing you. After you, go out alone with your father. 'The father will kill the son' remember. At least now, the son is going to live forever instead of being buried in the cemetery he died in. I wasn't going to lose you. I wasn't. Do you think it was easy for me to know that by giving you my blood I was condemning you to this, the same person whose blood had saved me? I sired you and like it or not we're connected through our blood." She was about to leave when she felt his arm on her shoulder pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken out on you. What you did was incredible. You did save me."  
  
"I almost lost you" Tomorrow finally totally broke down into the stream of tears that had been threatening her all night. "Being without you. To never have said goodbye."  
  
"Shh. I know, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"With everything I have. Hey," lifting her chin up. "A childe never leaves their sire. Especially the most beautiful sire I have ever seen" wiping her eyes. "Just don't sire any more guys. First childes get very possessive."  
  
"Well sires usually sire only one childe the rest are just mindless minions who get completely ignored, because the sire only has eyes for her favorite childe. I better go tell everyone that your Curse worked."  
  
"But then you'll have to go home."  
  
"Well I guess the good news can wait a few more minutes. Some night huh."  
  
"One I don't think I could forget if I tired."  
  
"Oh I can think of a way, but I think we've had enough excitement for one night. I had better go, but I'll be by tomorrow with the sunscreen, you'll need it for school on Monday. You'll be safe enough here with Aunt Cordy. I already took off the necklace when you were feeding. And you know about sunlight and decapitation. So just take it easy, you're still not up to full strength yet. I love you," kissed him. "Be safe." 


	12. Camo Day

"What was up this weekend? I was trying to call you," Max said when he caught Tomorrow at her locker on Monday. "And why are you wearing camo? I thought you said that camo was only for losers like my dad."  
  
"Max, as much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you rant about the use of camo in spirit week. I have a million things to do today at school. After school, my dad and me are training Connor. So today is really not good for checking in. Just tell me one thing, How is Aunt Faith?"  
  
"She's good, but why are you guys training Connor?"  
  
"Long story, but stay out of his way okay. I don't want to think what he'd do to you or Steve in the state he's in, especially if he sees you with me. I could probably call him down, but it would be hard and attract attention." When Max still looked confused, "over the weekend I became his sire, but since I've never sired anyone dad's helping."  
  
"What? You killed Connor and turned him into a vampire."  
  
"No Uncle Angel killed him. I just gave him my blood that turned him."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"There's a prophecy about Uncle Angel killing Connor that came to pass and I reworked it."  
  
"Wasn't the idea of the Scoobies to kill vampires not to make them family members, because the motto is getting unclear?  
  
"Look it was a crazy night. Things happened. I still have my boyfriend. End of Story."  
  
"So now, you won't date Riley's son, but you'll date a vampire, but not the rich singing vampire that wants you to do his concert."  
  
"I'm not dating a vampire, I'm dating Connor, who I happened to turn into a vampire, there is a big difference."  
  
"Right except for fangs, drinking blood, and poofing when he's in sunlight. He's a regular guy. Tomorrow you can't date a vampire it's just so."  
  
"My mother. Well I did get half my personality from her. I guess the dating vampire gene had to be in there somewhere. Look I really am late, just don't invite Connor into your house and you'll be fine." Tomorrow said as she started to run down the hall.  
  
"I really extremely don't like this, Tomorrow dating a vampire. The word's Hell froze over seem inadequate. I got to protect her from herself and Connor." 


	13. White Day

"And then the whole 'look into my eyes' it was classic Dracula stuff." Connor said laughing about their first training session as he and Tomorrow were walking into the school the next day.  
  
"Connor, it takes a lot to survive as a vampire. I've been training for months and I still am not up to full strength. Oh course, only being half I might never reach full vampire strength, but you have a real shot if you'd just listen to dad. He knows what he's talking about, considering he's been one for more than a year. Thrall helps you command victims and minions."  
  
"It's just all cheesy Hollywood stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, look into my eyes. Be in me. See as I see." Tomorrow could tell that it had worked, that Connor was totally under her thrall, but she also knew that her thrall would last a minute or two at most. Master vampires like dad could keep a thrall up for days if they had to. "Carry my books." She put her books in his already outstretched arms. Suddenly Connor snapped out of it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Thrall. I probably wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't someone I was already really connected to. I actually convinced mom to bring me ice cream the other night, but dad's way too powerful."  
  
"Have I mentioned you're scary?"  
  
"Not as scary as I'll be if you don't give training a chance. I know there's not going to be a lot of fighting the first couple of weeks, dad wants to train you mentally first, but you'll be stronger if you just accept it. Just try and I promise after this crazy week I'll fight with you one on one. Now I still have damage control with Amanda and Emily, wish me luck." She kissed him as she grabbed her books and took off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what was all that this weekend?" Amanda asked. Then she whispered, "Was it a demon?"  
  
"No," Tomorrow laughed, "It was Uncle Angel and Connor."  
  
"Figures you'd blow us off for Connor." Emily said sitting down next to her. "Honestly ditching your girls for a guy is cold. Great shirt by the way."  
  
"Look it was an emergency Connor really needed me. And you've seen my strawberry shirt before, but thanks."  
  
"Look since we didn't have practice yesterday and the homecoming pep rally is coming up. I assigned a double practice for today and don't you dare say you have plans with Connor, he got you this weekend." Emily told her.  
  
"Fine" Tomorrow said. "I just have to call my dad. And pray that they won't kill each other without me there." 


	14. Bloody Twin Day

"Emily, I thought we decided on the Route 66 shirt." Tomorrow exclaimed. "Now the whole twin day is ruined."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but the shirt had stains on it. Hey at least I felt good enough after yesterday's practice to cancel practice for the rest of the week."  
  
"Really! Oh my god. That is fantastic." Tomorrow hugged Emily before she ran off. "I have to tell Connor."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Surprise" Tomorrow said coming down her basement steps to see Connor and her dad sitting cross-legged meditating. "I brought refreshments. I thought you two might be thirsty."  
  
"Thanks pet." Spike said affectionately opening his eyes.  
  
"I'll head back up. I can't stand to see you drink that stuff." Tomorrow said turning to leave.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned the blood's the best part of being a vampire." Connor stated gulping his cup down.  
  
"Well that's because we haven't weaned you off Tomorrow's blood yet. Believe me slayer blood is the crème de la crème of blood." Spike said making a face, "much better than pig's blood that's not even heated to the right temperature."  
  
"So I have gourmet blood. And that blood was heated to 76 degrees exactly." Tomorrow commented.  
  
"Well it's why vampires go after the slayer. The blood is the sweetest thing they've ever tasted. Why I remember this one time with Dru," Spike noticed who his audience was, "We had a tea party." He finished lamely.  
  
"Great vamps get off on my blood. Thanks for telling me dad." Tomorrow said. "The next time I need to lure them into a trap I'll just make myself bleed."  
  
"Speaking of which, how are you giving me all this blood?" Connor asked. "I mean blood banks won't let you donate for a month and you've been doing it for five days straight."  
  
"Lots of fluids and feeling woozy, but we don't know what will happen when we take you off me. Sometimes childes go into shock, and I can't have that when you have a game on Sunday. I'll be fine, you just better appreciate the gourmet blood."  
  
"Bloody right," Spike added, "Since no guy is getting near her neck. I see one bite mark and I start torturing someone. Well that's enough for today. I'm going to take a nap before we patrol Pet."  
  
"Okay daddy."  
  
"I don't want Connor patrolling in his state."  
  
"Yes daddy"  
  
As Spike was leaving, Connor asked, "So when do I sneak out to patrol with you?"  
  
"When you learn not to say things like that within a vampire's hearing range," Spike answered as he closed the basement door. 


	15. Hippie Day

"Connor, I can sense you following me," Tomorrow said annoyed. "I'm not going to save you when dad kicks your ass for going patrolling."  
  
"Well what about you. He told you when you were thirteen that you were never allowed to patrol alone."  
  
"That was before my birthday. That changed everything including the no patrolling alone rule."  
  
"But I still told your dad that I would never let you go out alone."  
  
"Ah, I almost hate to break up such a touching fight." Steve came into view. "Oh and I see Connor's gone and turned into a vampire. That must make it interesting since Tommy said she'd never date a vampire. Must have been my speech on vampire sex that changed her mind." Before Connor could attack, Tomorrow stepped in his way.  
  
"Steve, In case you didn't notice it's two against one. And I'm sure even you're too smart to provoke a jealous vampire. They tend to hate people who insult their sires." Tomorrow smiled.  
  
"I knew it, you did sire him." Steve taunted.  
  
"Just Leave" Tomorrow said.  
  
"Ah what happened to peace and free love? You know 'Make Love, Not War, Get Pregnant.'" Steve said noticing Tomorrow's outfit.  
  
Tomorrow noticing what he was looking at just laughed. "Hippie Day at school. I didn't even bother to change for patrol I was sneaking out so fast." She explained.  
  
"And I followed her." Connor added, "Now can I please kick his ass."  
  
Midway through the fight, Tomorrow collapsed, giving Steve the perfect exit since he really was outnumbered.  
  
"Tom, Tom" Connor screamed shaking her.  
  
"I'm sorry he got away. We can go after him." Tomorrow said trying to stand.  
  
"I'm taking you home," Connor told her in a do not mess with me on this one voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I just fainted. I'm just a little tired." She tried to assure him.  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm guessing if I took you to a hospital they'd tell me your blood level is just a little low. You can't keep feeding me."  
  
"Great, I faint and suddenly I'm replaced by the butcher."  
  
"Tom, this is serious if you don't have enough blood you could die. You're not a vampire, you're human, and when humans don't have enough blood in their systems they go into a coma."  
  
"And when childes stop feeding on their sires. The sire becomes just another vampire. They're no longer important for survival." Connor hugs her.  
  
"I swear if you don't stop trying to be everything to everybody. I'm going to start calling you your mother. Now come on. Your refrigerator has pig's blood and sprite. We're both going to get some fluids in us and then you're getting some sleep."  
  
"Thanks" She smiled weakly. "A sprite and bed sound pretty good about now."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope you can lift let alone wear that mum I got you for tomorrow." 


	16. Maroon Day

"Where's Tomorrow" Emily asked at lunch. "I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"That's my fault." Connor told her. "She was really weak and tired last night so I turned off her alarm clock. She won't wake up on her own until Four."  
  
"Will she be okay?" Amanda asked. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No" Connor assured her. "Just be patient with her. She's been through a lot lately. No guilt trips or making her feel like she's let you all down."  
  
"Of course" Amanda said picking up her stuff to head out.  
  
"She's still going to be at the game right." Emily asked.  
  
"Yes, Emily. Tom would kill me if she missed your ever important game." Connor commented sarcastically. "Just keep it low profile that she's not feeling well. I don't want that kind of information to leak out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Amanda right" Max said coming up to Amanda.  
  
"Yeah and you're Max. We met when Tomorrow was trying to find Steve." Amanda reminded him.  
  
"Well have you seen Tomorrow? She's not at school and she wouldn't miss Homecoming for anything."  
  
"She'll be at the game tonight. She's just taking the day off."  
  
"Have you noticed anything different about Connor?"  
  
"No, other than he seems more protective of Tomorrow. He's been spending all his time over there. I think he and his dad had a fight. But no, he wouldn't hurt her if that's what you're asking. I swear jealous ex's are all the same. No guy is going to deserve the one that turned you down. Well Connor does and I'm not going to help you try to separate them. I don't know why, but they really need each other and if you do anything to either of them I'll."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you had beautiful you look when you're angry?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
"Listen I was going to the game alone tonight, but if you want to come with me to keep me out of trouble that would be fantastic."  
  
"Well I guess I could meet you here say around six."  
  
"Six sounds perfect."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Four o'clock" Tomorrow screamed as she jumped out of bed. "How did this happen. I know I set my alarm. Connor. As if having his father in my prophecy last night wasn't enough now I have to yell at him about this too. He just better hope I can get to that game in time to warm up. Emily is going to kill me." 


	17. Homecoming Dance

Sorry, but I had Homecoming and a major Spanish test to stop me from writing. I still haven't listen to my Scooby Doo DVD Cast Commentary. But three days without Tomorrow is too much.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor," Tomorrow said running up to him at the Homecoming Dance later that night. Everyone was in a good mood because of the football team's win and Tomorrow was no exception. "Connor" she screamed again to get his attention.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Tom I must have been daydreaming" Connor apologized taking in for the first time the slinky black dress she had on, the one from Aunt Faith's wedding.  
  
"Yeah that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep." Tom teased. "But actually my daydream is what I came to talk to you about. Well that and to dance, but I should tell you the prophecy first. Your dad in a cave being attacked."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Have my prophecies ever been wrong? Yes, I'm dead sure. Dead being what your dad's going to be if we don't help him late tomorrow night."  
  
"How do you know it's going to be tomorrow?"  
  
"Well because the plane bringing the assailant doesn't land till tomorrow afternoon, add a few hours for him to track your dad and I stand by the tomorrow night theory. That and it was really dark in the prophecy."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Well I personally say enjoy Homecoming and the fact that I'm not mad about the alarm clock thing and meet him at the airport tomorrow."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wesley"  
  
"As in the Watcher that tried to kidnap me that no one likes."  
  
"One in the same"  
  
"How could this happen"  
  
"Hey remember I'm just the powers that be stupid little messenger so don't blame me. I gave you a heads up."  
  
"But still"  
  
"And now" Emily said. "It's with great pleasure that I announce this years Homecoming Queen and King Tomorrow and Connor" Suddenly a spotlight was on Tomorrow and Connor and they had to pretend that they hadn't just been fighting. "Now will the couple please come to the middle of the dance floor for the first slow dance of the evening." She smiled.  
  
"Connor, we'll talk more later, but I swear I'm not going to let anything happen to Uncle Angel." Tomorrow assured him leaning against his shoulder as they danced.  
  
"We'll both stop it together like always." Connor agreed. "We're an unbeatable team."  
  
"Oh yeah" she sighed as she let the music take her away from all the stress in her life and focus on the one constant thing, her love for the guy holding her. "Hey and did you notice that Amanda and Max are here together?" 


	18. The Cave

"You're sure this is his flight." Connor asked.  
  
"For the thousandth time yes." Tom assured him. "God, you act like I've never done research. I look up stuff all the time."  
  
"Is that after Lorne tells you he doesn't know anything and he won't no matter how many times you sing?"  
  
"Funny, just because Lorne appreciates my singing and usually has a handle on things without living in the Magic Box doesn't make my contributions any less valid. Besides, I just called the airport and they gave me his flight number. I used my British voice 'Yes I was wondering which flight Wesley Wyndam-Price will be on from England tomorrow. He told it to me over the phone and he'll kill me if I'm not there. Flight 18 Thank you so much.' Like shooting fish in a barrel. But if you shot fish in a barrel wouldn't the barrel like get a lot of holes and start leaking water everywhere."  
  
"Well I don't see him."  
  
"This is so not my fault the lady told me Flight 18 from England."  
  
"Come on we need to find dad before sundown. Let's start with the caves near the beach. I just hope we get there in time."  
  
"Don't worry we will."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, well. Funny how I remember trying to save you from this Angel." Wes said coming into the cave. "Now here you are. Hiding from your family, because you didn't believe me about the prophecy."  
  
"You were going to take him away." Angel looked up from where he was sitting on the ground.  
  
"I was trying to save him. Now it's too late. I guess I'll just have to try a different tactic." Wes said coming up behind Angel ready to strangle him.  
  
"How about being face down in the ground." Tomorrow said coming into the cave in fighting stance. "Hi Uncle Angel."  
  
"And you are?" Wes asked.  
  
"Wow. Do you even have a television in England? I'm Tomorrow Summers, Pop Icon. I'm also Buffy and Spike's daughter."  
  
"Ah the silly girl who turned Connor instead of letting the prophecy end with Angel's eternal remorse." Wes sneered.  
  
"My dad maybe responsible for many deaths, including mine, but at least he isn't trying to break up the family." Connor said knocking Wes out.  
  
"Connor," Angel said from the huddled place on the ground. "You shouldn't be here. Go. Leave. I've caused you enough pain."  
  
"Of course you did, you're a dad. Dads are supposed to be giant pains in the neck. You just took the expression literally." Connor said coming down to his father's level and squeezing his hand.  
  
"Oh Uncle Angel, I'm so sorry for the way I yelled at you. I was just freaked and then I was trying to train Connor and Homecoming. Can you forgive me?" She came down and hugged both men. "I really love you guys."  
  
"Come On" Connor said, "We'd better get dad home before that maniac wakes up."  
  
As they leave, Tomorrow looks over at Wes and kicks him, "Loser." 


	19. Just a Normal Sunday Afternoon

"What are you doing?" Connor asked coming in and seeing Tomorrow in front of the TV eating popcorn.  
  
"Watching our dads fight in the basement."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"My dad setup a camera system all over the house. One of the many reasons why I won't have sex in this house, but they're fighting over your training. Apparently, your dad doesn't think my dad is doing a good job. So, my dad is trying to prove him wrong by beating him up."  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?"  
  
"Nah, they can take care of themselves. Besides mom already left saying something about testosterone poisoning, but I think of it as an educational tool. You never know when we're going to have to take one of them down. And don't tell me we never will, because your dad took you down about a week ago."  
  
"This wasn't on during the training sessions last week, was it?"  
  
"Why nervous?"  
  
"No" Connor said really worriedly, "it's just some of that stuff is stupid."  
  
"Right and footage of my father and my boyfriend taking about me and commenting on how asinine cheerleading has taken over my valuable training time. Can in no way get both of them in trouble. Oh and I loved how right after that the boyfriend in question used one of the moves I created from all that time I wasted cheerleading."  
  
"You were spying on us."  
  
"No I was at practice, but I wasn't about to let you two sit down there for three hours alone together without someway of finding out what happened. I taped it. It was self-preservation."  
  
"Right. You were just scared what I was going to tell him."  
  
"Please I'm dad's little angel there is nothing you could say to ruin that."  
  
"How about Max?"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh I so would."  
  
"No you wouldn't, because it would be admitting that a guy got to me first and your ego isn't strong enough for that."  
  
"Hey are our dads laughing" Connor said looking back to the TV.  
  
"Yeah and you're being attacked." Tomorrow laughed starting an intense tickle fight. 


	20. Love and Basketball

"And as the buzzer sounds, Sunnydale High has won. This is going to be a great season for this basketball team. They are looking as sharp as ever lead by team captain Connor Angel and this announcer won't be surprised if they actually make it to state this year, which was deign last year after half the team mysteriously vanished. Here's hoping Connor can actually hold the team together."  
  
Everyone was screaming and laughing so loud that it was almost impossible for Tomorrow to sense Connor, but something told her to turn around as she smacked into him.  
  
"After such a bad football season everyone's really pumped about the team." Tomorrow smiled. "So you're the biggest thing on campus, ready for that?"  
  
"I think I can deal with it. Especially all those girls throwing themselves at me."  
  
"Oh really" Tomorrow mocked jealousy before kissing him. "Well they better not try. So are we still patrolling tonight or are you beat?"  
  
"Yeah we can patrol, but I have to make an appearance at the after game party. Stupid tradition. Everyone just claims to go to the party and slips out with their girlfriends anyway so it should be no big deal."  
  
"Okay well you better get changed."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Please I'm not the one who's all hot and sweaty. I'll just hang out with Emily and start cleaning up." They kiss as Connor and the rest of the team head to the locker room and the crowd starts to disperse.  
  
"So you and Connor going to the After Party?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah for a few minutes." Tomorrow answered while picking up a streamer. "Honestly how do people make this kind of mess in four hours?"  
  
"Oh so you guys are going to go off and have your own party." Emily smiled a knowing smile. "It's about time you two consummated your relationship. I mean everyone already considers you practically married."  
  
"Better not let my dad here that, he'd freak. Besides, Connor and I aren't like that. We've been close for so long that we feel super comfortable with each other. Trust me we'll know when it's right."  
  
"Ready?" Connor asked coming out a few minutes later.  
  
"All set." Tomorrow assured him as she was throwing away her last pile of trash.  
  
"Have fun you two" Emily smiled.  
  
"What was that all about?" Connor asked.  
  
"Oh just Emily and one of her crazy ideas. It's nothing that you need to worry about yet." Tomorrow assured him. "Let's just enjoy the fact that it's a nice, peaceful night and we, with the exception of a few vampires, have it all to ourselves."  
  
Putting his arms around her waist Connor smiled, "I can live with that." 


	21. Making Saturday Plans

"What? You got to be kidding. Fine I'm free on Saturday. We can have the auditions then." Tomorrow rolled her eyes as she snapped her cell phone shut. "So does anyone want to help me check out hot guys on Saturday?" She asked as she sat back down at the cafeteria table.  
  
"Oh honey. They scheduled the audition for the male dancers for the European tour on Saturday." Connor asked glumly. "But we were going to hang out."  
  
"Yeah, but please feel free to come. I mean I wouldn't want you to pound one of them this summer. I'm already known as the girl with the psycho father I don't need hostile boyfriend added to the list." Tomorrow smiled moving her seat closer to his.  
  
"Well I'm in" Emily smiled. "God I bet those guys are going to be so buff. And since you're extremely off the market."  
  
"Have fun." Tomorrow assured her, "Just don't let the producers catch you giving them personal interviews."  
  
"Okay I'll catch you guys later. I'm off to find a biography for class in the library." Emily sighed as she left. "But at least I have thoughts of cute male dancers to keep me occupied.  
  
"I would but I'm supposed to meet Max's parents." Amanda answered. "I'm so nervous."  
  
"Oh relax," Tom assured her. "Aunt Faith is amazing. She maybe a little testy because she's pregnant and under house arrest, but she really respects witches that aren't trying to kill her. She'll love you. Riley on the other hand, well I won't go into what I think of Riley and his total lockdown of the Finn house, but your not Uncle Angel, Connor, me or Dad, so you should be fine. Just don't insult the military or ask about all the weapons. Just be nice and friendly and tell Aunt Faith that I love her and get her to call me when Riley's out of the room. I'll have the cell phone with me all day."  
  
"It's just so weird knowing what you've told me about Mr. Finn. I'm not sure how to approach him." Amanda confided.  
  
"Well then focus on Aunt Faith. One thing about her she will not hold a grudge that you know Connor and me. In fact, she'll probably respect you for it. She takes great pride in the fact that she helped raised me. I can't believe she's living in Sunnydale again and I can't even see her. Excuse me I think I have a phone call to make" Tomorrow rushed out of the cafeteria.  
  
"She really cares about Mrs. Finn doesn't she?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well Aunt Faith was there when Tom's mom found out she was having Tom and she just spoiled Tom rotten the whole time she was growing up. It was hard on both of them when Aunt Faith decided to leave. They both knew that there were just too many saviors in Sunnydale, but she hated leaving Tom. Now that's she back. I think Tom just wants to return the favor and spoil the child unmercifully, but Riley hates Tom as much as he hates Uncle Spike, so he won't let her even see Aunt Faith and the baby will probably be quarantined as soon as it's born. Which is a shame, because we all consider it Aunt Faith's baby and not his and it would easily be welcomed into the family, but I don't think it will happen." Connor said picking up his tray and heading towards his next class.  
  
"That's horrible" Amanda sympathized. "There has got to be something I can do." 


	22. A Miracle

"Good morning Miss Summers, Mr. Stuart and Mr. Davis are already inside." Said the middle-age man at the gate.  
  
"Thank you." Tomorrow answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to be impertinent, but who are the two people with you? We like to keep an accurate record of whose on the lot at all times." He explained.  
  
"Of course, how silly of me. Emily James, my assistant choreographer. We did all the choreography for my videos, so when they wanted me to do it for the tour as well, I just couldn't do it without her. Connor Angel, my personal bodyguard. I mean anyone off the street could have heard of this audition and thought that it was the perfect opportunity to attack me. Do I look like the type of girl who can defend herself against an attacker?"  
  
"Sorry Ma'am just making sure everything is clear." He answered as he allowed them to drive through the gate.  
  
"Personal Body Guard?" Connor smiled.  
  
"What it's the truth, I want you to guard this body personal." Tom insisted.  
  
"Will you two stop with all the flirting and just take me to all the hunky guys." Emily commented from the backseat. She loved Tomorrow and Connor, but if they started flirting, she'd never get to the auditions.  
  
"We're here." Tom announced. "Now Stuart and Davis are going to be running this thing, all we have to do is sit in the back and take notes. We can compare notes on the way home, and Monday Night I'll take our opinions to the decision-making session. So, lets just sit in the back and try not to cause too much noise.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow's cell phone started ringing during the last performance. It had been a long afternoon and the only person who even looked like they were having fun was Emily who had already gotten six telephone numbers. "So much for being quiet" Tomorrow mumbled as she answered the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Hey, You won't believe what happened." Came Amanda's voice from the other end of the line. "Mrs. Finn, I mean Faith, went into labor while I was visiting. We're already at the Sunnydale General Hospital. Come as soon as you can."  
  
"That's fantastic Amanda, but I don't think Riley wants me there." Tomorrow answered, "But I'll call mom. Maybe he'll let her take a few pictures for me."  
  
"You don't understand. Mr. Finn, Riley, specifically asked for you."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"You'll see, just get here ASAP." Amanda said hanging up.  
  
"Hey guys," Tomorrow told Emily and Connor. "We need to get to Sunnydale General Hospital. A miracle just happened." 


	23. Jessica

A/N My roommate has informed me that the baby can't come this quickly so either Faith lied to Riley about when they got pregnant or the author can't count months, your choice really. The important thing is that the baby is here and can play with Violet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, thank God you're here." Riley came running up to Tom and hugged her when she and Connor had arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Okay I'm going to take this as momentary insanity so I won't kill you." Tomorrow struggled out of Riley's strangle hold. "Now where is Aunt Faith? She must be so scared."  
  
"She's in here." Amanda answered. "She's been asking for you."  
  
"Aunt Faith." Tomorrow ran into the room. "So, I've always been curious. Labor worse than my mom putting you into a coma?"  
  
"Worse. That I knew I'd make it out of." Faith said slightly smiling from the bed sweat pouring down her face.  
  
"Relax, I'm here now, and I have been there every time a Slayer has given birth. Now I need you to breathe."  
  
"How do you know that?" Connor asked coming in.  
  
"That's what they always say on television." Tom smiled. "I'm just keeping her occupied until a doctor or nurse can get in here. But the breathing really does relax the mother and child and makes the labor less stressful."  
  
"Talk to me when you're having a baby" Faith screamed squeezing Tom's hand.  
  
"Ouch. I've fought vampire before, but you have to be insane to mess with a pregnant slayer. She has a grip. Wait I thought that Slayer lost their powers."  
  
"They must get them back at delivery. She must be really close." Connor guessed.  
  
"Max, get a doctor now." Tom screamed. "I am not experienced enough to deliver a baby."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Keith asked coming in. "And how are we doing Faith? Ah, I see we're ten centimeters dilated. So, are you ready for this baby to come out?"  
  
"No, I want the baby to stay in for two more years because it's been so much carrying it." Faith retorted.  
  
"Ah, Faith you must control that temper of yours." Dr. Keith playful scolded.  
  
"Doctor are you sure it's a good idea to provoke her right now." Tom asked worrying for the Doctor's health if Faith let go of her hand and went after the Doctor.  
  
"Well right now I want her to channel that energy and push as hard as she can," the Doctor answered.  
  
Two hours later, Jessica Finn was born. 


	24. No Surprise

Tomorrow was sneaking through the graveyard, when she felt a presence behind her. She swung around stake pointed. "Connor I swear, you know better than to sneak up on me in a dark cemetery. You Vampire, Me with Stake. Which I may still use on you, now what's so important that you had to scare me."  
  
"The family meeting that you forgot started ten minutes ago. Everyone asked me to go find you, since it's easier for me to sense you." Connor smiled.  
  
"Are they mad?" She asked.  
  
"Mad is such a vague term."  
  
"Furious huh?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow," Riley came over and hugged her as she and Connor arrived.  
  
"Okay, you do remember I'm the daughter of your sworn enemy. So how come every time I've been in your presence lately I've been smothered in hugs?" Tomorrow asked gasping for breath.  
  
"You saved them both. I just love you" Riley exclaimed hugging her again.  
  
"Speaking of which," Buffy casually stepped between them, before Tomorrow could take action. "How is Faith doing?"  
  
"She's great." Tomorrow answered. "I was training with her this afternoon. She's back at full strength already, but I'm worried about her being rusty so I'm using the 'stay at home the first few weeks and protect Jessica' approach."  
  
"Same trick we used with you Buffy." Willow added. "You'd think that after being the Slayer for so long you'd want a few months off and we'd have to drag you back out kicking and screaming."  
  
"Hey" Buffy defended herself. "It's not that I didn't want to stay with Tomorrow. I was just worried about all of you patrolling without me."  
  
"Well I'm patrolling now," Tomorrow added. "And it was quiet tonight, too quiet. Something is up."  
  
"Well I have a surprise," Cordy jumped in. "I'm not sure it's appropriate, but since you've all been hearing it a lot lately it should come as no surprise, I'm pregnant."  
  
The only sound is Angel hitting the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"No surprise" Connor exclaimed running over and hugging his mother. "No surprise. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"That the powers think we're a baby factory down here?" Buffy guessed.  
  
"That there's going to be a third miracle child and three is always a powerful number?" Tomorrow added.  
  
"That I'm going to be a brother." 


	25. Results of Research

"What are you doing?" Connor asked coming up to the table in the Magic Box that Amanda and Tomorrow were at.  
  
"Saving myself from your inevitable doom." Tomorrow answered looking up.  
  
"She doesn't want me to be the next one pregnant." Buffy said coming over from the cash register.  
  
"Hey you said yourself the powers were turning us into their personal baby factory and I want to find out why, before they strike again." Tomorrow retorted. "I refuse to give up without a fight."  
  
"So you the person who hates books is researching. I couldn't even get you to do the summer reading program." Connor laughed at the seriousness in his girlfriends face. "Besides would it be so bad to be a big sister."  
  
"I'd rather have Riley hug me again." Tomorrow insisted. "And believe me I will kill him if he does it again."  
  
"It bothers you." Amanda asked looking up. "Oops"  
  
"What do you know?" Tomorrow asked looking over at her friend.  
  
"Well I did a spell to make him treat you like family." Amanda answered hanging her head in shame. "I thought it would help."  
  
"Fix it" Tomorrow insisted. "I love you for trying, but Riley and me fighting is the way of life. We need to hate each other. It helps to have someone to vent all your anger on. So fix it."  
  
"I can't" Amanda said sadly "I checked reversal spells after I did the spell and the only way to break the spell is to kill the person the spell was put on."  
  
"So Riley is going to hug me for the rest of his life?" Tomorrow asked her voice rising. "No relenting just hug after hug. Where's an ax?"  
  
"Tom, you can't kill Riley." Connor intervened.  
  
"Why not?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"Three reasons called Faith, Max, and Jessica. He has a family now, that's a part of your family." Connor reminded her.  
  
"What if I get a prophecy about him dying and just don't tell anybody or I send him out on patrol when I know a vicious vampire is in town." Tomorrow asked coming up with ideas.  
  
"Tomorrow" Connor warned.  
  
"Okay, okay no killing Riley at least not this week. Hey wait a minute I think I found something." Tomorrow said motioning everybody over to the book she was reading. "'Powerful Families increase their numbers when.'"  
  
"When what?" Amanda asked for everyone in the room when Tom became deadly silent and turned pale.  
  
"'When one of their warriors is about to die.'" She finished. 


	26. Events

While everyone was still shocked by the prophecy, Amanda took the book from Tomorrow and read on. "It gets worse you guys. The death is supposed to be tonight."  
  
Suddenly Spike came in, "I was on patrol when I ran into a pruegnant demon. Since I knew Tomorrow was here, I came right over for her help."  
  
"Since when do you need my help with a demon dad?" Tom asked glad that both of her parents were now safe from the prophecy.  
  
"Since it can only be killed by a virgin." Spike answered.  
  
"I'll do it. It's been kind of slow in the killing demon department lately." Connor volunteered.  
  
"Hey everybody." Riley came walking in. "Faith said she needed some grain or herb that removes stretch marks, fru something."  
  
"Frutriate" Buffy answered. "I have some in the back."  
  
"Will someone tell me," Spike asked getting irritated. "Why my daughter doesn't want to fight a demon and is slouching down in her chair. So that I won't notice she's being unusually quiet."  
  
"I have to go." Tomorrow said running out the back way past her mother who was just coming back in.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Buffy asked. "Why did Tomorrow leave in such a rush?"  
  
"I think I know" Spike said grabbing Connor by the neck. As Riley left the front door; Frutriate in hand. "Now since you volunteered I know it wasn't you, which is why I'm not killing you, but you're also her best friend which means she would have told you. So spill, who did Tomorrow sleep with?"  
  
"This is stupid." Tomorrow decided. "They're going to find out anyway I might as well just explain." She was walking back into the back room when she heard a scream. She ran back out and met everyone coming out the front. "What was that?"  
  
"It came from over there." Buffy answered leading the group. When they got to the parking lot, they saw the pruegnant demon dragging off Riley's dead body.  
  
"Now What?" Tom asked.  
  
"Now we have to tell Faith" Buffy said gloomily. "God this will kill her."  
  
"And then we're having a long conversation about Max." Spike added looking at his daughter. "And how your life is going to be monitored from now on. That could have been you tonight Pet and I'm not letting that happen." Hugging his daughter close to him. 


	27. RIP Riley

"Tom, wait up," Connor screamed running down the hall. "You know I'm supposed to walk you home."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I make one mistake, you squeal, and I'm under vampire arrest. I know" Tomorrow mumbled.  
  
"I didn't squeal. It is not squealing when your father asks me a question while holding me by the scruff of my neck. I was helpless."  
  
"I know I'm just upset."  
  
"I thought you got off pretty easily considering your dad."  
  
"No, the whole Riley thing. He shouldn't have gone down like that. I at least thought someone cool like me or dad would kill him, but a demon that didn't even put up a fight when you killed him. It was just really lame."  
  
"How's Aunt Faith dealing?" Connor asked sympathetically.  
  
"Better than Max actually. I think it helps to have years of death in your background. Aunt Faith knows the score and I think she expected her world to collapse sooner or later. She's just over compensating taking care of Jessica to keep her mind off it. Max on the other hand is a basket case; Amanda's stopped him from at least three suicide attempts this week. I completely understand, I'd be the same way with my dad."  
  
"So is there any news on the resurrection spell front."  
  
"According to the books there is nothing. I can't believe that with all the people and vampires we have resurrected, including both of my parents, we can't find anything to bring back Riley. It's almost like the powers don't want him to be brought back, like he was the price for the new babies or something. Come on I want to stop by and take care of Jessica while Aunt Faith patrols."  
  
"I'll stay with you. You might need some help with Max."  
  
"Thanks. It's weird, I never thought I'd miss Riley, but I actually do, even the hugging." 


	28. When I was sick

Connor was ecstatic. Aunt Buffy and Aunt Faith were on patrol and he and Tomorrow were sitting at the Finn's kitchen table going through travel catalogs planning their summer trip while watching Jessica in her basinet. "How about the Louver?"  
  
"Connor, do I really have to spend a whole day in an art museum?"  
  
"Well what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well there's always walking down the Rhine, candle lit dinners. It's Paris not a school field trip." She pouted.  
  
"There is some definite potential in what you say. The Rhine and dinner do sound nice." He agreed as she kissed him while positioning herself on his lap. "But I still want to do the Louver."  
  
"This is pointless, we can't even agree on one city, the most romantic city in the world. How are we supposed to agree on the rest of Europe?"  
  
"Well"  
  
"Max, how are you feeling?" Tomorrow asked jumping off Connor's lap when Max came in, "Amanda said she was coming over later we could all watch a movie or something."  
  
"No, I'm fine Faith. I don't want anything to drink." Max mumbled heading back upstairs.  
  
"Wow I didn't realize he was that bad." Connors asked in stunned shock.  
  
"That was a good encounter." Tomorrow informed him. "He just lost all sense of reality. Amanda's trying, but he might never recover."  
  
"Guys, You are not going to believe what I found." Amanda came running in.  
  
"You found a way to bring back Riley." Tomorrow asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Amanda sighed sadly. "But I found out some more about the babies. Most especially about one born of a vampire/slayer hybrid and since Tomorrow is probably going to be the only one ever. That means you two are going to have a baby."  
  
"No, it doesn't" Tomorrow said running out of the room.  
  
"Tom, wait" Connor raced after her with Amanda promising to take care of Jessica and Max. "What was that all about? I mean I know it's scary to think about, but you got to admit it's kind of cool in that in the future when we're ready kind of way."  
  
"Connor," she turned around, "Remember when I got so sick after my birthday."  
  
"Your body was rejecting your powers. I saved you."  
  
"My body was rejecting a baby. I had a miscarriage. I don't think I can have kids." 


	29. A Little Understanding

"What?" Connor asked in shock still not comprehending what Tom had just said.  
  
"Connor, I, I couldn't tell you. You hate Max and I'd already broken up with him. You're the first person I've told. I think Uncle Lorne knows because he read me, but no one other than the doctor has talked about it. It was stupid and wrong and at least now you know. Well I guess miracle children having a miracle child was going to be out of the question anyway."  
  
"Do you think I care about any of that? Tom, I wasn't thrilled about you and Max. Okay I was ready to rip his eyes out, but we're together now and nothing you can say will change how I feel about you. I mean we are meant to be together, we're bonded. Nothing is every going to separate us, I won't let it."  
  
"Sangre de mi Corazon. That's what my dad calls it. It's a connection between two vampires when they drink of each other."  
  
"See"  
  
"And every time something horrible happens to the couple."  
  
"Isn't that like the motto of every relationship in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah. You sure we can beat it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I guess I can spend a day in the Louver."  
  
"And afterwards I'll make it up to you for being bored all day. Hey it's getting cold for December, I better get you inside."  
  
"Nah I kind of like it out here, besides I can sense Mom and Aunt Faith coming."  
  
"Oh," said Connor letting go of her.  
  
"Well I didn't say they were here yet." She smiled kissing him. "Thank you for not thinking I'm some kind of horrible person."  
  
"I could never think that. A little insane, but never horrible."  
  
"So kids, what did you do tonight?" Buffy asked as she and Faith walked up to them.  
  
"We plan the Paris itinerary." Tomorrow shrugged leaning into Connor and feeling his arms still around her. "I think planning the rest of the trip is going to be a lot easier. It just takes a little compromise, patience, and understanding." 


	30. The Christmas Spirit

A/N Wow where does the time go? It seems like only yesterday I was writing the second chapter of my 'Here's to the Night' songfic, that was only supposed to be one chapter, with a vague idea about turning it into a Buffy pregnancy story and now that little baby has become such an amazing character to write. I swear I never know what kind of stunt she's going to pull next until it's written down on the computer screen and I'm like how did that get there? Seriously. That being said, welcome to the final chapter of 'There's Always Tomorrow.' You know the drill by now. I'll take two days off and start the next book in the Saga that I'm not sure how much longer it's going to last, but like J.K. Rowling I already have the very last epilogue written. Rest assured however, they will graduate, go to Europe, and start college. I've already decided their majors. So, Shadowz, Shadowfax, and Muse of Magic can just revel in the controversy I created for them. Love you three.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Merry Christmas" Connor said handing Tom a box when they were on patrol.  
  
"Connor, Christmas isn't for two weeks."  
  
"I know I just thought you might enjoy it early."  
  
"Alright, but as soon as we get back I'm giving you yours." She smiled before opening the box. "Oh you're giving me back the basketball necklace." She started to cry. "I'm sorry I got so mad. I never should have taken it off."  
  
"I added an inscription."  
  
She turned the necklace over, "Together Forever." They started kissing and as the kiss deepened they noticed that snow was starting to fall.  
  
"What the. Snow in California." Connor asked.  
  
Tom just smiled. "It's perfect. With school and dance rehearsals not starting up again until the New Year. We can get snowed in together. 'Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, so as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.'" She cheerful sang as Connor helped her put on the necklace and they walked home.  
  
When they got there, they saw the most wonderful sight. All the Scoobies were in the Summers living room in front of the lighted Christmas tree and fire, drinking hot chocolate, with Bing Crosby singing softly in the background. Violet had just crawled over from Willow's lap to meet Jessica on Faith's lap. Willow and Xander were hugging each other because they were so happy that Violet was crawling. Faith was enjoying playing with both babies. Amanda was sitting on Max's lap stroking his hair while he was in one of his quiet moods. Angel and Cordy were sitting together, Angel's hand playfully rubbing her stomach. Buffy and Spike were contently kissing and whispering to each other.  
  
"Wow" Tom smiled. "Who needs Norman Rockwell when you have our family. You know for the first time in a long time I think everything is going to turn out okay."  
  
Connor wrapped his arms around her, "I know it will." 


End file.
